


something terrible happened here

by ikuzonos



Series: Hope's Peak Academy's Official Message Board [15]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, NSFW text, unfortunately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: pinwheelqueen:tenko has seen cars so many times!!!pinwheelqueen:not cars 2. that never happened.madohomu:you’re a fake cars fan!! real fans love all installments!!!pinwheelqueen:cars 2 stopped being about the characters!! it wasn’t emotionally charged and it didn’t have the cultural impact that the original classic did69420:LIGHTNING MCQUEEN STOLE MY GIRLFRIENDim so sorry(no spoilers)





	something terrible happened here

**Author's Note:**

> hi i crave death

_[9:13PM]_

**panta** : cars fanfiction exists

 **panta:** the longest one is 107k

 **flymetothemoon:** why would you say that to me in my own damn house

 **panta:** i couldn’t just exist with this knowledge alone for the rest of my life now could i

 **angles:** kami-sama says that kokichi is lying O:< !!

 **panta:** angie-chan i lie about a lot of things but this is not one of them

 **panta:** _[Attachment: 1 image]_

 **dreamfield:** whAAAaaaAAAAAaaaAAaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAaaaa

 **dreamfield:** i’m casting a spell to rid this plane of this cursed object

 **angles:** one hundred and seven….

 **hohohoshi:** I. Am legitimately speechless.

 **flymetothemoon:** i feel death in this chili’s tonight

 **madohomu:** oh!!! i wrote that one that just updated!!!

 **flymetothemoon:** WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK

 **madohomu:** ehh??

 **madohomu:** i don’t see a problem?

 **69420:** AND YOU SHITHEADS CALL *ME* THE CAR FUCKER WHEN SHITTYGANE EXISTS

 **madohomu:** its a cute movie!!

 **flymetothemoon:** shirogane idk how to break this to you

 **flymetothemoon:** but you wrote. A fanfiction. about a *car*

 **panta:** actually according to her userpage she wrote 48

 **madohomu:** it’s a very versatile universe

 **flymetothemoon:** SHIROGANE THEYRE CARS

 **greeeeeeeeeeen:** whats up my nyas

 **greeeeeeeeeeen:** WHAT THE HELL

 **hohohoshi:** When Amami is the least concerning person here, you know something has happened.

 **greeeeeeeeeeen:** fuck you???

 **humanexperience:** This chat never ceases to impress me! Oh, the wonders of the human mind!

 **humanexperience:** Shirogane-san, may I study you in depth?

 **madohomu:**.

 **madohomu:** please no!!

 **dreamfield:** i’ll use protection magic to shield you from shinguuji’s studies

 **madohomu:** i cant let shinguuji-kun steal the ideas for my next cars fic

 **dreamfield:** protection magic cancelled

 **69420:** GOD I BET SHITTYGANE’S FUCKED A CAR

 **madohomu:** you take that back

 **flymetothemoon:** how would one even do that what the shit iruma

 **69420:** JUST USE THE EXHAUST PIPE

 **abugslife:** they would get burned o: !!!

 **greeeeeeeeeeen:** WHO LET GONTA HERE DURING THIS

 **69420:** NOT WHILE THE ENGINE IS ON YOU ANIMALS

 **angles:** tsumugi what’s your favourite cars ship

 **madohomu:** oh!! I like lightning x mater!! It has so much history & chemistry!!

 **angles:** .

 **angles:** angie. didn’t expect you to actually have an answer

 **pinwheelqueen:** cars is a serious movie!!

 **69420:** NYABASHIRA WHY DO YOU WOUND ME LIKE THIS

 **pinwheelqueen:** you love tenko

 **69420:** debatable.

 **pinwheelqueen:** ;-;

 **madohomu:** respect cars!!! Thank you Chabashira-san!!!

 **greeeeeeeeeeen:** getting in a car is soft vore

 **greeeeeeeeeeen:** (this is why i hate cars)

 **flymetothemoon:** shut up amami you’re into vore

 **hohohoshi:** I’m never checking this chat ever again.

 **abugslife:** no!!

 **greeeeeeeeeeen:** i’m REALLY NOT

 **toujours:** Oh dear… What did I stumble upon?

 **panta:** hell

 **toujours:** That… appears to be the case.

 **humanexperience:** I think this is glorious!

 **flymetothemoon:** of course you do

 **pinwheelqueen:** tenko has seen cars so many times!!!

 **pinwheelqueen:** not cars 2. that never happened.

 **madohomu:** you’re a fake cars fan!! real fans love all installments!!!

 **pinwheelqueen:** cars 2 stopped being about the characters!! it wasn’t emotionally charged and it didn’t have the cultural impact that the original classic did

 **69420:** LIGHTNING MCQUEEN STOLE MY GIRLFRIEND

 **pinwheelqueen:** no!! tenko loves you very much!!!! she’s gonna eat you up!!!!

 **69420:** XERCTVOYBPIUNOIPMOIJLBHUIGYFTDRSE

 **69420:** WHAT?!?!?!?!

 **greeeeeeeeeeen:** CHABASHIRA KEEP IT TO DMS

 **flymetothemoon:** god i figured iruma was kinky but this is a whole new level of what the fuck

 **humanexperience:** This is so curious… Chabashira-san does not strike me as a very forward person. I suppose that Iruma-san has rubbed off on her.

 **angles:** tenko you’re going to hell kami-sama said so

_toujours_ _is now away._

 **dreamfield:** me too toujou me too.

 **abugslife:** Gonta doesn’t understand O:

 **pinwheelqueen:**...tenko doesn’t either

 **pinwheelqueen:** whats wrong w wanting to kiss my gf a lot

 **angles:** angie’s aro and she knows that that is NOT what that means!!!!!

 **madohomu:** oh god Chabashira-san

 **madohomu:** i’ll. Dm you. Us cars fans have to stick together

 **madohomu:** (even if youre a fake one)

 **pinwheelqueen:** oh.

 **pinwheelqueen:** brb tenko needs to die

 **panta:** anyways back on the subject of fucking cars

 **demonprincess:** Dear lord how did this happen.

 **flymetothemoon:** your girlfriend writes cars fanfiction

 **demonprincess:** I’m aware.

 **greeeeeeeeeeen:** YOURE *AWARE* ?!?!?!

 **madohomu:** she beta reads them!!

 **flymetothemoon:** I CANT BELIEVE THAT HARUMAKI WAS THE REAL CAR FUCKER THIS WHOLE TIME

 **demonprincess:**...First of all, no.

 **69420:** THIS IS THE WORST FUCKING THING IVE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE

 **beepo:** hello friends!! :5 !!!

 **beepo:**...Oh.

_beepo_ _is now away._

 **greeeeeeeeeeen:** look what you all did

 **pinwheelqueen:** SAYS THE ONE WHO SAID THAT GETTING INTO CARS IS ‘SOFT VORE’

 **pinwheelqueen:** tenko wont take this level of cars disrespect

 **madohomu:** >:3

 **madohomu:** I have a plan so that Cars will never be disrespected again!!

 **flymetothemoon:** unless it’s ‘go back in time and kill the creator of cars before the movie is made’ then no

 **madohomu:** spoilsport!!!

 **panta:** i want to Die

 **unworthydetective:** you always want to die, though

 **panta:** so do you

 **unworthydetective:** Fair

 **flymetothemoon:** HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE

 **unworthydetective:** unfortunately, the entire time.

 **humanexperience:** Don’t be so negative! I think that this had a wonderful learning outcome for us all.

 **greeeeeeeeeeen:** yeah we learned that shirogane’s going to fuck a car

 **madohomu:** i am not!!!!

 **panta:** what’s wrong with you people

 **angles:** YOU STARTED THIS

 **panta:** SHIROGANE-CHAN IS THE ONE WHO WRITES CARS FANFICTION

 **madohomu:** and i’m proud of it!!!

 **beepo:** You Would Be.

 **69420:** HOLY FUCKING SHIT??? I CANT BELIEVE KIIBABY’S GONNA KILL SHITTYGANE IN HER SLEEP

 **demonprincess:** I am going to sleep. I don’t have the energy to deal with whatever the hell this is.

 **pinwheelqueen:** don’t worry shirogane-san!! Tenko will defend you against anyone!!!

 **pinwheelqueen:** cars fans stick together no matter what

 **greeeeeeeeeeen:** i wish i was dead.

 **unworthydetective:** me too

 **dreamfield:** me three

 

 

 

 

_[11:47PM]_

**moonlightsonata:** WHAT THE EVERLOVING GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING SHIT HAPPENED WHILE I WAS AT THAT RECITAL?!

 **toujours:** Are... you okay?

 **moonlightsonata:** NOT AFTER THAT!!!!! WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!

 **moonlightsonata:** WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?!?!?!

 **abugslife:** Gonta is... admittedly afraid to look back at the chatroom.

 **angles:** angie hopes kami-sama strikes everyone in this chat dead including herself


End file.
